Crossover Madness
by Yuki Akira
Summary: A CROSSOVER of different characters from D.N.Angel, Naruto and Harry Potter among others. Chapter 3 IS UP. Every thing is different now so R and R please.
1. Meiling has a plan

He he this is my first fanfic so no flames until I reach chappy 10 and I don't own any of the characters used except for a few in the later chapters. Toodles!

**_

* * *

Somewhere high above, in the realm of the authors._**

"_Chimi-chan, I'm bored"_

"_Go and play Maple than, Akira-chan."_

"_I don't wanna. It is not fun anymore."_

"_Than read fanfiction."_

"_I don't feel like it. I want to go play with them instead"_

"_Fine! Let's go than…"_

"_Yatta!!!"_

_**

* * *

In the Li mansion,**_

Meiling sighed, she was watching her cousin train yet he did not seem as enthusiastic about it as usual. His performance was so lack-luster that Wei was slightly disappointed. Wondering what could have caused her normally positive cousin drop in spirits, she smacked her head, of course it was about Sakura, and it was always her or worrying about her.

As his birthday was soon, she thought, what she could get him. It was well known that the Li clan was very rich and material comforts are easily gotten. The imaginary light bulb flashed. She would talk to an old friend in Tomoeda. Ohohohoho

Syaoran shivered, his cousin was using the evil laughter that she had picked up from Tomoyo. And thinking of Tomoyo just reminded him again of his heavenly angel. The beautiful emerald eyes that sparkle in the sun, her sun-blessed tawny gold hair and not to mention her cheerful demeanor. He sighed thinking of her numerous qualities.

_**The next day**_

"Meiling dear, there is a post for you." Her mother told her at the breakfast table.

"Is it from Tomoyo?" she asked excitedly

"No it isn't. There is no return address but it passed all magical tests to ensure that it is not dangerous." Replied her mother while handing Meiling the parcel.

Meiling went back to her room to open the parcel after eating. She saw…

"A KEY? WHO WOULD SEND SOMEONE A KEY AS A GIFT?" she yelled "Well it is very pretty though." before seeing a piece of paper underneath it.

It said 'the key unlocks the door of what you want most in the world. It unlocks the door to your magical potential. Use it calmly, guardian of fire.'

_**Same time, same place at Syaoran's house**_

'A key? What would a key be useful for?' wondered Syaoran when he opened his parcel. 'Stupid me…Sakura uses her key to use her powers'

Spotting a letter underneath the key, he picked it up and read it…

'The key which guards what it most important to it. Powers of magic already awoken use it sparingly, O guardian of earth.'

**_

* * *

Meanwhile in Tomoeda, Japan, something similar is happening at Tomoyo's house._**

"Tomoyo darling, there is a parcel for you." Said Sonomi, "it is safe for you to open it as it has gone through all the scanners."

"Arigato gozaimasu ha-ha." Said Tomoyo as she took the parcel from her mother.

Reaching her room, she saw the e-mail that Meiling sent to her. "Of course I will help. It will give me more chances to video tape Sakura-chan's kawaiiness. Subarashi!!! I'm soo happy." She said in delight as she replied Meiling.

Picking up the parcel gently, she opened it and found…

"A key? What would I need a key for? Could there be some hidden meaning?" picking it up, she saw a letter similar to Meiling's (_not that she know it_)

'The key that opens the way to the future. It will open the door of your magical potential. Use it carefully, guardian of water.'

_**Sakura's house**_

"Sakura, you have a letter. Be careful, a lot of magical power is being emitted from there." Said Kero-chan, handing her a letter.

"Arigato, Kero-chan" said Sakura as she opened the letter.

'You already have the key that showed you your destiny. Use it with awareness, O guardian of wind.'

"Hoe?" said Sakura as the letter became a puddle of water.

* * *

Now was that bad? If it is I would not know unless you review. Puu!!! 


	2. Team 7 is reunited

**Hyo! This second chappy will be in a different dimension. Read on to find out which.**

* * *

"Chimi-chan, I still bored."

"Then go play with something else!"

"But I don't feel like messing with the CCS gang today…I know, I will play ninja and wizards today. See you later."

"Poor Naruto and Harry Potter, they will have to deal with an Akira that is on blueberry high." Tsuchimi sighed in pity for the poor people that will have to deal with it.

**In the Naruto dimension**

"Sakura, Naruto, meet your temporary teammate to fill in for Sasuke and temporary sensei." Said Tsunade introducing the two figures standing beside her. "Sai will be the third member of this team while Yamato will be your temporary sensei."

(A.N: Ok I don't want to write out what happens exactly as it is an infringement of copyright rules so this is what happened. Tsunade introduced them; they Naruto and Sakura don't like each other Naruto and Sakura don't like Sai and think that Sai can't take the place of Sasuke, Yamato steps in and try to bring them together as a team but is more wary of Sai as he was told by Tsunade that he was provided by Danzou. He slips a wood pill that will react to his chakra into Sai's food so that he will know where he is always or until the wood pill is digested. Naruto turns into the four-tail Kyuubi form and gave Orochimaru a bashing but did not succeed in killing him but he himself was quite badly hurt as his skin was burn away by the Kyuubi's chakra. Sakura healed him but she was hurt too when the chakra had touched her. Yamato told them about Sai's desertion and told them bout the pill; they all took 1 and went to look for him. They found him, Kabuto interfered, Sai turned out to be good and helped them to look for Sasuke; found him and that where the story will start.)

"Sasuke!" Naruto whispered in shock

Sakura was looking determined to take him down while inner Sakura was screaming with joy that Sasuke was nearly shirtless. (Kyaaaa!!!)

(A.N: Hyo again. The rest is not as important so I will go to the important part. Sasuke attacked Naruto but Sai stopped him. He injured Yamato with his poisoned Kusanagi and when Sakura tried to attack him, he showed them his new technique, the whole body Chidori and applied Chidori to his sword which cut through the kunai like a hot knife through butter. He stared into the eyes of Naruto who was having an internal struggle with the Kyuubi when Sasuke also entered his mindscape.)

"So this is why you are so strong. I will never acknowledge it. Be gone." Said Sasuke to Kyuubi.

(I don't want to write their speech so go check it out yourself.)

When Sasuke and Naruto left his mindscape, laughter could be heard echoing in the room. "They are still so weak in feeling out a person's chakra ne? Kyuubi-san, when are you going to show your true form and stop torturing poor Naru-chan?"

"When he is as strong as the person who sealed me in him." Said Kyuubi as he shrank into a humanoid form with nine tails and walked out of the cage. "Nice to see you again, Akira"

**Outside**

"How were you able to do that Teme?" asked Naruto.

"The sharingan is able to do that and more" he replied coldly.

Just then 2 people poofed into existence. One was the humanoid form of Kyuubi while the other was…

**

* * *

Puu! The second chappy is done. Who the other person is? You will just have to wait for the next chapter. Konana!!!**


	3. Who is that girl

**Hyo! Chapter 3 is up! Last chapter we saw Kyuubi appearing with somebody else. We will see who it is in this chapter.**

_

* * *

In the previous chapter: _

"How were you able to do that Teme?" asked Naruto.

"The sharingan is able to do that and more" he replied coldly.

Just then 2 people poofed into existence. One was the humanoid form of Kyuubi while the other was…

…A tall pale blue-haired girl. She stepped out of the shadows and into the sun.

"Hyo! Minna-san, ohayo!" she chirped. Everyone sweat dropped. A battle is taking place and she is soo bouncy? Where did she get her energy from?

"Now then, Kyuubi what are you supposed to do? Remember I can send you back there again you know." She said not realizing that her speech had caused all the ninjas to tense up. "Naru-chan, are you all right? Sorry about the fact that you had to have Kyuubi sealed into you all these years. My poor Naru-chan…" she said while hugging him tightly. Kyuubi laughed in the background.

(A.N they all still shocked at there appearance so they did not do any thing)

"Wait a second. Kyuubi did you know he is one of THEM?" she asked peering at Naruto's forehead. "This one too? And he is one of mine! And her also? Kyuubi…you have a lot of explaining to do when I contact HER."

Sasuke finally manage to get over his shock when she touched his hair. 'Nobody will touch MY hair besides me!'

"What are you doing." He said in his an emotionless voice. "And who are you anyway."

"I'm sorry for forgetting to introduce myself. I'm Yuki Akira. Hajimemashite." She said bowing, "and this fellow with nine tails is of cause the Kyuubi, the cutest boy in demon school, with fan-girls numbering up to ten times the amount of rice there is in this world." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"And since you, Sasuke belongs to me, I will have to bring you back and make sure that none of the others are killed as they are also very important. Sakura, gomen but I will have to use your body. Don't resist please."

With that she entered Sakura's body and was forcefully thrown out immediately. 'Crap I forgot about the inner.'

"Inner-Saku let me in or unless you want me to take Sasuke's first kiss with a girl?"

'Hell no! Shannaro!!! Sasuke-kun belongs to me! Fine I'll let you in.' she grumbled.

Akira in Sakura's body thought 'thank you.'

"Kyuubi! Heal Yamato-sensei and protect them please. It's not gonna be pretty this unsealing, and DON'T PEEK! AND MAKE SURE THEY ARE NOT GOING TO ALSO." She yelled, unbuttoning her clothes.

"Ah Sakura-chan, what are you doing?" yelled Naruto when he caught sight of what Akira in Sakura's body is doing.

"Don't worry. This is only a minor cleansing. A bath then the unsealing will take place." She said cheerfully as she waved her hand dismissively.

"Don't worry Naruto-sama. Akira knows what she is doing."

Said Kyuubi as he finished healing Yamato, "she excelled in all the subjects in school and she is of a higher rank then me."

"Not to mention also in Hogwarts and goddess school." Grumble Akira under her breath and she caused a tiny puddle of water to fall on top of her.

(A.N: tiny to her only…it was larger than Kisame's grand waterfall technique and Naruto and gang are still alive here cause of Kyuubi. He blocked the wave with his tails.)

"Now then Sasuke-kun, brace yourself cause this is going to be painful." She said cheerfully now garbed in a pale purple semi-transparent rode. "Kyuubi!!! I said no peaking."

"What are you going to do to me?" Sasuke asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Nothing you should be worried about. You could stand Itachi's mangekyo; you should be able to take this pain." She said as she walked closer to Sasuke. "Now please kiss Sakura."

"What!!! No!!!" shouted Naruto and Sasuke at the same time.

"Yes you would do it unless you prefer to kiss Naruto?" she asked slyly.

"No! Never again!" said both boys at the same time.

"You did it before?" asked Sai intrigued.

"It was an accident. The boy in front pushed me when we were having a glaring contest and our lips crashed together." Naruto defended himself.

"Ah, so Naruto is the uke. I was right in calling you dickless Naruto." Said Sai while Naruto and Sasuke rage in the background.

"Well as funny this is, we are short on time so gomen Sakura, gomen Sasuke." With that her lips crashed down on Sasuke hard. (A.N: ok for those who are more innocent, and think kissing is disgusting, please don't read the rest of this passage.) Using her tongue, she pushed Sasuke's mouth open and started tracing a pattern on the ceiling of his mouth. Sasuke finding it ticklish, tried to push away her tongue with his own but the unconscious Sakura found it soo enjoyable that she gave out a low moan with caused a blush to blossom on Sasuke's face.

"There it done" said Akira leaving Sakura still kissing Sasuke. "Kyuubi! Dispose of this if you please." She told Kyuubi giving him a tiny black ball. "It is the remains of the cursed seal. I left the chakra boosting part but took out the more evil parts. And guard me now as I have to call for someone."

"Kaze no Tsuchimi. Your friend Kaji to Mizu no Akira calls you. The matter is urgent. Descend at once!" she called ignoring the two who are still at there tongue tango.

"Hello Akira, why have you called me for?" asked the person that appeared after Akira did the calling.

"Chimi-chan!!! Thank goodness you came soo fast. I found 3 of THEM." said Akira after tackling the person she calls Chimi to the floor in a death hug.

"Honto ni desu ka?"

"Hai! Demo I can't find the water one. Yours is Naruto, mine is Sasuke, and Sakura belongs to Yukairi. But can't find the last one. And since three of them are in this world, the last one must also be here somewhere."

"Um Akira, can you stop Sasuke and Sakura already? It is very distracting and especially since she is half naked. You have to stop forcing them like that you know." Said Tsuchimi.

"Opps!!! I forgot that when I come out of her body, the clothes that I change into will disappear. And I didn't to your second accusation. I used her body to kiss Sasuke but I didn't force them to continue kissing!" said Akira as she gilded over to them, "oui! Break it up you two. I know that you like each other very much but Sakura is going to catch a cold."

They sprang apart quickly and started blushing hard. When Sasuke saw that Sakura was wearing practically nothing except her underwear, he almost got a nosebleed.

"Here Sakura, you own clothes." Said Akira cheerfully, "now that we completed what we are supposed to do, why don't we go back to the village. I will need to clean up first."

**

* * *

Puu, this chappy is finished too. The next chapter will be the conclusion of the Naruto part of this story and the start of the D.N.Angel part. Konana!!!**


	4. author's note

Hyo Hyo minna! Yuki Akira here…I been busy trying to level up on maple and have not remembered to update this story. I am trying to beat a friend that I had made there soo I could not write the story, but as there had not been any new reviews ever since I rewrote the story, I am deciding if I should trash this story.

Anyway if I decide that I'll not trash the story, I'll like to know the pairings that you readers will like.

Should I do a

Tsunade and a good Orochimaru

Tsunade and Jiraiya

Sasuke with OC

Sasuke with Sakura

Naruto and Hinata

Naruto and OC

Sakura and Syaoran

Eriol and Tomoyo

Anyway, those are the ones I need to clear up first as they are the more important ones for the next chappy…so reviews are appreciate on this matter. :)


End file.
